Assemblies of contacts to be soldered are known in particular which are in the form of a web in which the contacts are formed and are connected together at their ends by strips.
When positioning the contacts, the desired number of contacts is cut out from the web, this cut-out operation being effected either by hand or, preferably, mechanically.